


Birds of A Feather

by Shinehollow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinehollow/pseuds/Shinehollow
Summary: After a series of eerily similar murders and Chris' disappearance, Jill is forced to confront the one thing she never wanted to see again.(Gameverse, with some stuff from the bookverse)





	Birds of A Feather

 Chris had gone missing.

 It wasn’t unusual; he’d disappeared after Raccoon City to investigate Umbrella, during the period of Veltro’s ‘revival’, being the entire reason Jill was there in the first place. More recently, for 6 months in Edonia after his team got killed, found by Piers as a drunk amnesiac. But the context of the mission he’d been sent on was why it worried Jill so much.

 There had been strings of mysterious murders around the city and the woods around it, eerily similar to the Raccoon City murders of 1998. Chris had volunteered to investigate, despite the fact that he’d just returned from China a month before, grief stricken and full of guilt. He’d wanted to go without a team, not even letting Jill come with him as his partner. Everything had been fine until Chris got cut off, and after a day of no information, he’d been declared missing.

 Taking a deep breath, Jill approached the warehouse where Chris’ last contact had been. “Everything okay?” Parker asked, her contact at HQ. Parker had only come by for a vacation, as he hadn’t seen her much after the incident in Africa. She felt kinda bad drawing him into this on his vacation time, but Parker hadn’t minded. “Gives me something to do,” he had told her when she was getting ready to head out. “Better than just sitting around in a hotel room waiting for you. Waiting to see if you go missing too.”

 Jill sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine. But the last time I went to investigate mysterious murders I had a team with me.”  

 “Yeah, but didn’t majority of them die, anyway?” After Jill didn’t respond, Parker spoke up again, “Sorry, didn’t mean to hit a sore spot. I’ll let you continue your investigation in peace. Call me if you see anything strange.” Jill nodded. “I will. 'Strange’  is quiet a broad term in our line of work, though.” Parker chuckled, and Jill smiled before walking into the warehouse.

 The first thing that hit her was the smell of blood and death. There was a dark stain on the wall, as if someone who’d been injured had leaned up against it and stumbled along. Would make sense, if Chris had been injured and tried to recover his balance. A few feet away from the wall was an open shipping container, and a dead Hunter lay near the swaying door. Stepping cautiously towards it, just in case that wasn’t the only Hunter in the building, the crouched next to it.

 Poking it with the muzzle of her handgun, the head fell to the side, revealing two clean shots in its head. More clear evidence Chris had been here. There was blood on the Hunter’s claws, and a trail lead from a spot close by to the stain she saw when she walked in. Another trail lead over to a dried puddle of blood in the center of the warehouse, which also had a trail leading from it, a short trail of bloody footsteps beside it.

 "Looks like he got attacked by B.O.W.s before being taken away," Jill told Parker, and she heard him let out a small curious sound. "Sure it's not just from someone trying to help him?" Jill shook her head, standing up. "Nope. chances are his comms system would still be online if it was." Parker responded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come back, we'll talk more here." Jill nodded. "Roger. See you there."

* * *

 As she walked into her office, Parker looked up from the papers he was reading. "What are those?" She asked, nodding at the papers as she sat down behind her desk. Parker handed them to her. "Reports of the murders around the warehouse district and the woods. Trying to find a pattern." Jill looked through them. "Oh yes, there's a pattern." She muttered grimly. Just like the Raccoon murders 15 years before, the victims had been left ripped apart and half-eaten.

 She was distracted from her thoughts as Parker stood up. "Where are you going?" He reached down and grabbed his bag, which was next to his chair. "I gotta go so I can catch my flight."  _Oh, right._ She'd completely forgot that Parker was supposed to be leaving today. "Sorry, I forgot." Parker shrugged. "It's fine. I'd like to keep in contact with you about this, so just give me a call whenever after I'm home, alright?" Jill smiled. "Of course. See you later, Parker."

 "See you," Parker said, walking towards the door. He opened it, and than stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, someone's coming in tomorrow to help you with this case. Should be here around ten or so." With that, he waved and walked out, closing the door before Jill had the chance to ask him who. Annoyed, she started looking through the papers on her desk, and began to work.

 


End file.
